


Valentine's Day

by cheesybutgrate



Series: The Underland Chronicles One-Shots [7]
Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins, Underland Chronicles - Fandom, gregor the overlander - Fandom, the underland chronicles
Genre: F/F, F/M, I HOPE I DIDN'T SUCK, I tried my best, Multi, PLEASE I AM SO SO SO SORRY, happy valentines day, please don't kill me for being such an awful writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesybutgrate/pseuds/cheesybutgrate
Summary: This is my first ever fan fiction so feel free to criticize me. This is a part of my One-Shot series about Underland Chronicles.This is basically five one-shots in one for Valentines Day!They are only four relationships though; Gregor/Luxa (obviously), Dulcet/Luxa, Ripred/His wife/Happiness, Gregor/Angelina/Larry (I know this wasn't the best but I have never really written an OT3 so I tried to improvised, I am sorry, I guess it really didn't work out) and Aurora/Ares.Happy Valentine's Day! I love you all!





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VALENTINE'S](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=VALENTINE%27S).



> Happy Valentine's Day! 
> 
> Please criticize me. And thank you all so so much for sharing your thoughts and ideas with me. I got some pretty good ideas and I can't wait to write them. 
> 
> I am sorry, I tried my best but like I said, English is my third language and I hope I will do better. 
> 
> So here it goes! Just like I promised! 
> 
> Love y'all.

Churro and a Girlfriend (Gregor/Luxa)   
Gregor took a small bite of his churro; ‘’I really don’t like churros.’’ he murmured. The girl sitting next to him in the bench, looked at him and immediately rolled her eyes. ‘’Then, you shouldn’t have bought it two minutes ago, Overlander.’’ she said with a mocking tone. 

The Central Park was full of people as always but everyone was minding their own business. Gregor could see a few people working out, a couple having a picnic, a group of musicians and the man who Gregor just bought two churros from but they did not bother him. 

Slowly, he turned his face to Luxa who was now resting in Gregor’s left shoulder and eating her churro. Her hair now was long enough to braid but Gregor knew she preferred it short. Now, she started to look more like Hamnet and her contours had soften. She still had her deep purple under-eye bags from not sleeping enough. But that one thing that Gregor hoped will never change was her little smirk on her lips. 

He couldn’t help but smile at himself and feel the little butterflies in his stomach. He sometimes stared at her without any purpose, he clearly did not know why. Luxa quickly caught his glance and raised her eyebrows, ‘’Is there something on my face? Again?!’’ Gregor raised his hands like he was surrendering but he was smiling foolishly. It was okay that he got caught him looking at her. Luxa involuntarily touched her face before she barked,‘’I am going to strangle you if you don’t tell me this time.’’ 

Gregor smoothly rose up on the bench and looked down on her with a smirk. He was absurdly tall and when they both stood up Luxa was nearly at his chest. ‘’I am sorry but can you even reach my neck?’’ he teased. She squinted and her face transformed into an angry expression in a second. She inhaled sharply like she was trying to calm down but out of the blue The Queen punched Gregor right on the arm. He quickly leaned backwards and looked at her with shock. ‘’Ow!’’ he gasped, ‘’That hurt!’’

She was now looking at the trees with a blank face. He knew she faked it because whenever she got up in the Overland, she would point out everything and ask what it was without any shame, just full of curiousity. After a minute, the-thirteen- year-old girl loudly clicked her tongue and turned to the dark-skinned-boy ; ‘’You deserved it.’’ Gregor smacked his lips and looked around to make it look like he was thinking intensely but it was just to tease the impatient girl. He exhaled loudly; ‘’Yeah, I did.’’ he said, trying not to laugh. Luxa’s expression softened even more. She rose her head to look at his eyes and couldn’t help grinning like an idiot. 

Gregor pulled her to himself and threw his arm around her, just get her closer, a bit. The bench was already small, but his gesture wasn’t because of that. He loved her warmth against his skin and it reminded him when Gregor was at the hospital after his fight with Bane and Luxa would visit him everyday, mostly sobbing and complaining and Gregor’s best solution was to take her in her arms and cuddle until one of them falls asleep. But now, Gregor wasn’t traumatized, Luxa didn’t look stressed and sad. They were both fine, alive and mostly very happy. 

Suddenly, someone shouted, Gregor’s name. Both teenagers looked for the source of the voice and apparently Luxa found it earlier cause she was looking at her left. ‘’Dude, hello!’’ Both Gregor and Luxa was looking at the boy who was puffing. He opened his mouth; ‘’Man, what’s up? Are you coming to the practice tomorrow? I thought I would do an early one by running 10 miles. Not a great decision.’’ The boy was still breathing very furiously, desperate for air. Gregor laughed, running his fingers through his wavy hair ; ‘’Yeah, I am good and I guess the coach will kill me if I don’t!’’ 

The girl under his arm squirmed uncomfortably and Gregor couldn’t blame her. He quickly threw a glance at her frowned face. Both of the boys were looking at her. He cleared his throat to get the attention back at him and decided to introduce her to make everything less awkward but he felt like it was a bit late. ‘’Oh and by the way, this is Luxa. She is my…’’ Gregor suddenly froze. What did he say? Friend? Friends-with-love-benefits? What was that supposed to mean? Ripred always refered them as ‘boyfriend and girlfriend’ but they didn’t had the proper talk about it. Did saying ‘I love you’ and kissing made her, his ‘lover’? They said it all the time to eachother! Did that mean they were practically already dating? Did taking her to dates and making out made her his actual girlfriend? 

Gregor hoped his horror and panic inside wasn’t shadowing his face but he wasn’t sure. He inhaled sharply and gulped but he couldn’t get himself to talk because he still didn’t have the answer. Suddenly Gregor realized Luxa was laughing but it wasn’t to mock with him. She leaned forward and pulled him even closer to herself. 

She extended her free hand to shake his friend’s hand and smiled at him like when she did when she was truly happy, ‘’I am his girlfriend.’’

The Babysitter's Company (Dulcet/Luxa) 

Luxa felt like she was going to puke. Her stomach twisted once more. She needed to relax, to take a break. It was too early to sleep and Ripred was invited for dinner so she couldn’t skip it. She did not want him to give her, one of his long intense but non-helping talks about her ‘lifestyle’. She clearly did not eat and sleep enough, the only thing she did was to run from meeting to meeting.

She couldn’t go to her room nor the bathroom. It was easy for anyone to find her. She decided on somewhere quite and dark, where she can be alone. She wondered in the castle for sometime and when she found the little room next to the old playroom, she couldn’t help exhaling loudly and throwing herself to the room. The playroom was actually full of little children from all of the species in The Underland but it was naptime and The Queen couldn’t be more thankful for that. 

The room was small and there were three comfortable chairs for probably nursing and a few carved stones to change diapers or that kind of baby activities that she actually didn’t care about. She sat in silence for a while but thankfully her mind was not buzzing. She did not want to think about the stupid contracts, the stupid problems that farmer’s had, the stupid suggestions of the counselors, the stupid advices from Ripred or Howard. 

She sat down and tried to relax her muscles that she didn’t even notice who were tight. When she felt the tiredness and stress sitting down on her shoulders one more time, she finally loosened her entire body. Maybe, she thought, closing her eyes; I could take a nap and wake up in half an hour. 

But she felt someone at the door. Someone who was actually tiptoeing and trying to be silent. With her battle instincts, she jumped on her feet and ran to the door, with a hand on her dagger. But before she could open it, that ‘someone’ slowly twisted the doors knob. ‘’My Queen!’’ Luxa’s eyebrows and shoulders quickly fell with relief, ‘’Oh, Dulcet,’’ she yelped, being extremely pleased to see her. ’’Did I… Did I bother or disturbed you, your highness?’’ she said with an apologizing expression on her kind face.  
Luxa felt extremely bad for making her feel like she should be apologizing. She tried to smile, ‘’Oh no, Dulcet, of course not.’’ She felt like she couldn’t express herself enough to the pretty girl. ‘’I am sorry, I was the one who scared you, actually.’’ 

Dulcet gasped before smiling back and Luxa couldn’t help but notice her smile was angelic and warm and it made her tingly. Dulcet parted her grinning lips; ‘’That’s fine, My Queen.’’ Luxa nodded; ‘’Please, you can call me Luxa.’’ After all those years, being in the castle and standing side by side, being at the meetings together, discussing and chatting; Luxa didn’t know why she wouldn’t call her by her name when she called everyone else by their names! She tried to gulp away her repressed anger and jealousy who rose up out of nowhere. She shook her head. 

‘’So, you probably wonder why I am here..’’ Luxa murmured to break the silence, smacking her lips. ‘’Oh, no. You can come here anytime you want, but I must warn you, I might acompany you sometimes. I came here when the little ones sleep, your high-‘’ The babysitter stopped herself when she remembered Luxa’s request. The girls stomach bounced and she could swear she felt it near her heart, ‘’I-I would like that, I mean, it is totally fine.’’ she tried to speak. 

She opened her mouth to ask her about her day but suddenly, they heard a voice from the next room. Dulcet immediately turned her head to the wall which the room shared with the playroom. She cleared her throat and smiled to Luxa once again. ‘’I should be going, then.’’ she laughed, pointing at the wall. Dulcet slowly turned around and opened the door. Luxa really didn’t want this conversation to end. She wanted to talk with her, about anything. Just to get Dulcet talk and smile to her. She needed to do something. 

She got out the room right after Dulcet and softly touched her shoulder. The babysitter, looked at the girl who was somehow frowning and smiling nervously at the same time, ‘’Dulcet, I wonder, would it be okay if I come tomorrow, at this time? When the babies are asleep so you can freely… accompany me.’’

The New Bond of The Queen (Aurora/Ares) 

Aurora left right after Luxa fell asleep. She was sleepy too but she knew sleep wouldn’t come tonight. The cave she somehow found while she was wondering around in panic, wasn’t small but it wasn’t big either. It had bulges where she can hang and relax. In a few days, she was going to bond with Luxa, the only human she respected and somehow loved. 

But the stress of bonding with a potential queen was heavy. She felt like The King didn’t approve Luxa and her, and she was so afraid of letting her soon-to-be-bond down. While the thoughts of panic flooded on her mind, she tried to stretch her wings. All day, she was with Luxa in the Chambers, who got sick after both of them played in the river and got all wet. 

The golden-furred-bat, slowly sat down, not knowing what to do. ‘’Aurora?’’ Aurora squirmed in complete surprise. Ares looked concerned, ‘’Are you okay? Why are you here?’’ his tone was low and deep. The young bat looked at him with tired eyes. She was angry at herself, how and why she didn’t have sense him? Someone as big as Ares? What if it was a threat? How could she even protect Luxa, when she couldn’t protect herself? 

Ares kindly repeated his questions; ‘’Are you okay?’’ Aurora gasped; ‘’I don’t think so, Ares.’’ The black flier, closed his wings; ‘’Do you want to talk? Are you stressing over about the oath again?’’ She slowly nodded, lowering her eyes, ‘’Why aren’t you?’’ He shook his head like he was disagreeing with something; ‘’Because, they chose us, Aurora and we chose them. Henry chose me, and I chose him. I will stand by him and save him as I save my life.’’ He quoted. ‘’And I know you will do the exact same for Luxa.’’

Aurora still wasn’t pleased but she agreed, ‘’I will.’’ Ares grinned at her confident response, ‘’Everything is fine then.’’ Aurora forced herself to smile, ‘’But what if I can’t? What something happens an-‘’ Ares frowned, staring at the bat who was as beautiful as gold. ‘’You said, you will.’’ Aurora inhaled quickly after his words. ‘’And if you can’t, I will. But you are strong, Aurora.’’ The flier hid her face with her face, embarrassed with the light compliment, ‘’I hope, one day I will be as strong as you, though, Ares.’ This time, the big bat’s eyes widened but he quickly turned it into a kind smile. 

Both of them, sat there in a surprisingly comfortable silence. Aurora could still feel her thoughts running back and forth and they made her shiver, intensely. Out of the blue; Ares extended his wings and took her inside them without saying anything. Aurora slowly leaned forward and started to rest in his strong chest. She wriggled herself into him even more, so much that she can hear his fast and arrhythmic heartbeat. He stood there like he was carved out of stone, scared that with one wrong movement and she will lean backwards and be gone. 

But she stayed. In a few minutes, she fell asleep between Ares’s wings while he just stared at her relaxed face with heart eyes. 

The Phantom Of The Opera (Gregor/Larry/Angelina) 

’Do you guys know what I actually like about Valentines Day?’’ Angelina asked. ‘’The big discount on everything the day afterwards. Especially, ‘’she grinned, raising a box of heart shaped chocolate, ‘’these chocolates and candies.’’ 

Two teen boys laughed and leaned forward to get an fruity candy. Gregor looked at the black haired girl who was laying down on Larry’s stomach; ‘’Aren’t you guys supposed to play Romeo and Juliet for Valentines Day?’’ he said, winking at Larry. ‘’Ugh! Yes. Like there is no other theatre play about two lovers.’’ she answered, rolling her eyes. Larry raised his eyebrows; ‘’You don’t like Romeo and Juliet?’’ Angelina frowned before sitting up; ‘’I mean I do but it is such a cliché now. I am sure the teacher could have picked something more dramatic.’’ 

This time the boys frowned; ‘’Is there a play more DRAMATIC than Romeo and Juliet? Really?’’ Gregor questioned her. She gasped loudly after his words, ‘’Okay, fine. But I would like something like The Phantom of The Opera. Now, that is dramatic and intense.’’ Larry nodded, ‘’Do you really wanna sing though? ‘’ he reminded her. That one time, Angelina tried to sing and got on an auditions for a musical, and she got so detoned, it sounded like a rock song other than a classical one. Gregor and Larry spent the entire day after, trying to cheer her up.

The girl looked at him with an angry face for mocking her; ‘’Without the singing then.’’ She looked annoyed but they all knew it was fake. Gregor opened his mouth; ‘’I really like the plot of it. It is written very well actually. But, ‘’he continued, ‘’I don’t like Christine.’’ Larry squirmed in surprise; ‘’What? How?’’ Angelina rolled her eyes, ‘’Guys, just forget about it. Our stupid teacher picked Romeo and Juliet, anyways.’’ And all of them, got back to eating their chocolates. 

After some time, Gregor jumped to his feet, ‘’Lets watch The Phantom of the Opera. I really want to watch it right now.’’ It took some time to find it in the internet but he finally found it. When the movie started, Gregor leaned back on the couch and both Angelina and Larry sat down next to him, resting their heads on his shoulders. They still had a large ball of candies in front of them. 

Larry bursted into laughter out of nowhere, ‘’I don’t know you guys but Angelina, ‘’ the girl slowly turned to him; ‘’If you ever play The Phantom of The Opera at school, I want to be Christine. You can get the Phantom and Gregor could be Ralph. I would love to see you guys fighting over me.’’ 

Gifts for The Loved Ones (Ripred/His Family) 

All the pups started to shout when they saw their father, ‘’Daddy! Daddy!’’ Ripred laughed at their overly excited faces, ‘’Hey, babies!’’ He said picking all three of them at the same time. ‘’How are my pups today? Did you have fun with Mommy?’’ he said, kissing each of them. They all screamed, ‘’Yes! Yes!’’ and started talking at the same time, and telling their days. 

Ripred slowly put them down and looked at his wife. ‘’Hello, darling.’’ he greeted, still smiling. ‘’How are you? Did the little ones tire you?’’ The female gnawer with the pearly white fur smiled at her husband. ‘’Not at all.’’ She said, clutching his tail with her own when her face lightened up. She turned back and started to peel and slice some kind of potatoes for dinner. Ripred looked at her, ‘’Today is Valentine’s Day.’’ Pearly took a few steps back from the table to see his face more clearly, ‘’What day?’’ she frowned with a familiar sassy tone. Ripred smiled, ‘’Valentine’s Day. Basically a day for lovers.’’ Pearly shook her head, ‘’Is this an Overlander thing?’’ Ripred gently nodded at her, smirking. 

‘’Is it, daddy?’’ someone asked. Ripred immediately looked down and saw his smallest pup, Silksharp. His only babygirl. ‘’Yes baby, it is.’’ He picked her up one more time. ‘’You are always so warm, Daddy.’’ the pup murmured, rubbing her cheek on his chest. Ripred smiled at the view of her daughter and fastly turned at the two boys who were looking at him, wanting attention just like her. ‘’Typ,’’ the father called his oldest, ‘’can you get my bag, son?’’ Ripred turned to his wife, still holding Silksharp. He didn’t say anything but he knew he didn’t have to. Just by looking at her, he could understand and communicate with her. She smirked back to him, knowing what is going on. 

Ripred quickly shrugged like he was trying to defend himself, ‘’I got you something.’’ Blau clapped his claws, ‘’What? What did you get us?!’’ Ripred frowned at him, but clearly he wasn’t angry. ‘’Patience, boy.’’ 

Typ appeared with the bag, ‘’Here, dad!’’ he shouted, extending it. Ripred turned to the babygirl on his arms, ‘’I am going to put you down now, okay?’’ She just slowly nodded. The big gnawer, picked up the bag and started to give out the presents, ‘’Typ, boy come. Here is the human-y belt you wanted. Blau, take this brush, with this you can clean yourself like crazy. And, my girlie, Silksharp, ‘’he grinned, bending, ‘’this is a rubic’s cube. You have to make each side, the same color. Got it?’’ Silksharp leaned forward and picked up the gift from her father’s claw. 

All three of them, were looking very happy and pleased with their gifts. Ripred reached out for his bag one last time and took out an red box. He aimed at the female gnawer, ‘’Here, darling.’’ She squirmed in surprise, clearly she wasn’t expecting something. He knew she was pleased just fine with the happiness of their pups. She shyly reached out and opened the box. ‘’It’s a pearl necklace. Thought it would look good on you. ‘’ Ripred’s voice rose with excitement. When he saw that necklace in the Overland, he couldn’t stop himself from imagining his wife wearing it. She was still in shook but she managed to murmur something between ‘’I love you’’ and ‘Thank you.’

Silksharp, timidly pulled her father’s fur, ‘’Daddy, you said this was a day for lovers. ‘’ she gulped, raising the cube so he can see it better, ‘’You gave mommy a gift but you got us gifts, too.’’ Ripred laughed and took her claw on his, ‘’Like you said, babygirl. Today is for lovers. And I love you guys more than anything in this world.’’

The New 'Accidental' King (Gregor/Luxa) 

She always took so long to get ready to sleep. Too long. She had to get undressed, apply some type of oils to her skin, detangle her hair, usually sign some extra papers. Luxa’s angry voice took Gregor out of his thoughts; ‘’… I mean, I just can’t believe The Counsel could even dare to offer something like that. I discussed this with them at least a hundred times and rejected them even more.’’ She gasped loudly. ‘’But they just don’t listen to me, even though I am officially The Queen.’’ As she was talking she was harshly brushing her hair and probably damaging a lot. Gregor quickly got up from the bed and started walking towards the dresser which was pretty messy with countless bottles of oils, glasses full of wine or water and papers, at the moment. 

She had a pretty angry and worried expression on her face and Gregor knew she was analyzing everything on her mind over and over again like she always did. Gregor slowly patted her shoulders and took the wooden brush from her hand. The queen inhaled sharply, looking at him. Even though, he was near her, she couldn’t relax. Her shoulders and back were aching very badly from sitting in the hard throne for hours. ‘’I promise it will be fine. You ARE The Queen, they know it.’’ he reminded, brushing her hair. 

Her hair was now extremely long, it was just like when they met and Gregor honestly loved brushing it and sometimes she would even let him braid it. When her hair was shorter, Gregor would make her little crowns out of flowers like he did to his sisters. But he would always make her crowns out of violets, to make her eyes dance with it. 

Now, she could easily put it in braids and tuck it in her belt. And although it looked extremely strong and healthy but Gregor knew Luxa always picked up the ends of it, everytime she was stressed, and that meant all the time. 

‘’I guess,’’ Luxa muttered. ‘’I am just tired of objecting them.’’ She added, with some exaggerated hand movements. Her nostrils widened once again with anger. Gregor couldn’t help but laugh, ‘’Do you want to me to come and ‘talk’ to them? I can wear a full black armor and tell them that I will kick their asses if they won’t listen to you. And you can introduce me as your personal bodyguard.’’ He grinned, gently kissing the back of her head.

Luxa laughed with him. ‘’It would be great actually.’’ She smirked, scratching her cheek. Suddenly she frowned harder and turned around to look at Gregor’s eyes. ‘’I mean it. Maybe you won’t come as ‘my personal bodyguard who is ready to kill them anytime’ but as a guest or like a new judge. You have to learn these stuff soon or earlier. I don’t want you to follow me around or just wait for my orders to get into the action when you become The King.’’ she added with a very sharp tone. Gregor squirmed with half surprise and half stress. Eventually, he really needed to learn how to rule the Kingdom because being the King, he would definetly have some big duties and responsibilities, he thought calmly.

When the thought crossed his mind Gregor completely froze. He almost dropped the brush. ‘’Wait a second, wait, what… Wh-when I become King?’’ he bursted out. He was nearly shouting but it was clear that he was just shocked. Luxa froze right after him, understand what she just accidentaly said. They were looking at eachother from the mirror, and Gregor could tell that she was embarrassed and slowly panicking. Her whole body was know deep red but she stayed completely in a blank face. Gregor slowly rose again; ‘’Did you just low-key proposed to me?’’ he asked but he was smiling, hard. 

His chest rose uncontrollably. It was like he had a bomb as a heart and it was tickling. He really wanted her to say ‘Yes.’ The nineteen-year-old boy was still looking deep on her eyes, but Luxa quickly broke the eye contact and looked down. She gulped right before she smacked her lips and started with a very calm tone; ‘’I think I did, Overlander. I will need your response by tomorrow morning.’’ She smirked slowly; ‘’But first you need to explain what low-key means.’’


End file.
